modernwarfareplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Warfare: Death Squad
Is a custom Storyline created by HellHoundSlayer. It focuses on a group of special ops soldiers and their fight for survival agaisnt their own military. Characters: Death Squad-'' Hunter McFaul Carter Stevens Daniel Shepard Allen Richards Conner Davis Scott Baker ''Central Intelligence Agency (CIA)-'' General Reed Morris Captain Kennedy Sullivan ''Other-'' President George Bush ' 'Weapons/Utilities' ''Guns-'' *M1911 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *USP .45 *PP2000 *TMP *Mini-Uzi *MP5K *TAR-21 *Mac-11 *XM8 *FX05 *SCAR-H *Galil *AK-47 *FAL *SPAS-12 *ACR *RPD *M240 *HK-21 *Intervention *Barrett .50 Cal *PSG1 *AA-12 *Ranger *RPG *Stinger *Strela-3 ''Equipment-'' *Frag Grenade *Semtex *Claymore *Smoke Grenade *C4 *Stun grenade *Throwing knife *Jammer ''Attachments-'' *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *ACOG scope *Master key *Extended mags *Thermal Scope *Grip *Tactical knife *Akimbo *Laser Module *Dual Mags *Silencer *Bipod *Flashlight *Heart Beat Sensor ''Killstreaks-'' Spy Plane RC-XD Mortar team Attack Dogs Care Package Sentry Gun Attack Helicopter ''Camouflages-'' Red Tiger (Red and black tiger stripes) Yellow Tiger (Black and yellow tiger stripes) Ice (white) Woodland (Green and black) Desert (Tan and speckled) Zebra (Black and white tiger stripes) Urban (Computerized grey and black) Bronze (Unlocked at prestige 1) Silver (Unlocked at prestige 5) Gold (Unlocked at prestige 10) '''Multi-Player' Maps-'' Forest Compound Beached Sahara Deadland Dead School Post office Mountain side Inferno Shipyard Space port Sea Lab Tree Top Madagascar Pentagon Congo Rushmore Parking Garage Red Sea Museum Cave '''Campaign:' Prologue-'' ''You do not control the character during this mission. You and your team are breifed by General Morris on what your mission is. You will head to a small island. Here you are to recover data from the enemy's base. After this your oders are to eliminate all scientist and soldiers remaining. Use whatever force necessary to retreive the information. Good luck. Mission 1- You are flying in a helicopter over a small island. Conner turns to you and shouts, "What's down there?" over the noise of the helicopter. "I dont know," You reply. You land and run from the helicopter. You breach a door and enter a base. You shoot soldiers as they try to kill you. You move through the base and come to another closed door where you hear muffled shouts and screams. The sound of torture comes from behind the doors. You breach the door and, in slow-motion, shoot three soldiers and free the hostage. He runs away before you have time to question him. Suddenly, several CIA agents rush into the room. "Hold it!" You shout, to let them know not to shoot. "What the hell are you doing here?" You ask. "General Morris sent us to give you boys a hand." One of them replies. He tells you his name is Captain Kennedy Sullivan. "As if we need it..." Carter mumbles. You and the agents move on. After recovering the data needed from the bases computer network, you run outside the base. There are many soldiers, which you try to shoot. When the soldiers have all been killed, you team's helicopter flies down from above and Sullivan says good bye to you and shakes your hand. He then shakes the hand of your team's second in command, Conner Davis. After this, he pulls out his rifle and shoots Conner, he turns to you and shoots you in the shoulder. After this, Sullivan attempts to shoot the rest of your team, but fails to do so, as Sgt. Baker punches him and tells him and his to to back off, or he'll shoot. He points at them with a SCAR-H, and continues to do so as him and the rest of your team move to safety. You and Davis' body are carried to safety. ''Mission 2-'' After Mission 1, you and your team are left stranded on the island. You find a small life raft and travel to a larger island south of here. Here you find a small village, which you stay for a few days while you and your team decide what to do. You then gather your team and tell them the plan. You are to travel back to the U.S. Once back in the U.S. you stay in an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse is then broken into by Sullivan’s men. During this, you fight the agents and kill most of them. You watch as one of them escapes. Carter starts to chase him, but you tell him, ‘No, he doesn’t matter. They already know we’re here. Killing him won’t make a difference. We need to move out.” ''Mission 3-'' You and your team find your way to an old friend- Jonathan Hawk, from Shadow Squad. He tells you why you are being hunted down, and what the CIA’s plan is to do so. “Why exactly are we being terminated?” Richards asks. “God damn your one stupid son-of-a-bitch,” Shepard replies, “He just told us. We know too much. The CIA has to keep their secrets safe.” “Hunter, we knew this would happen eventually. I just was hoping it wouldn’t be this fuckin’ soon.” You are awakened by Cpl. Hawk as the jeep you are in approaches the building. “We’re here.” He notifies you. “So, now what?” Shepard asks. We wait for Kennedy. “Kennedy? Isn’t that the fucker that killed Conner?” Hawk nods. “There he is!” Baker shouts. “Baker, Snipe that piece of shit,” You order. There is a shot, and Baker shouts. “Fuck! I missed!” Sullivan’s team open fires on you, and you take control of the jeep. The jeep explodes and you are thrown out. The screen goes dark. ''Mission 4-'' You are awakened in an interrogation room with Sullivan. “What the-?” You mumble, disoriented. “I have to admit, Captain McFaul, you almost had me. If only Sgt. Baker had been a little more accurate…” Sullivan sits down, and folds his hands. “Now. Let’s talk.” He says. “Where the hell is my team!?” You yell. “Well, you see, most of them are gone,” Sullivan tells you, “However, Sgt. Baker… Well, he’s busy right now. ” You lurch forward and try to grab Sullivan. An electric pulse runs through your body and you are electrocuted. “Let’s behave ourselves, shall we Captain?” “I swear to god, if you even-” You are interrupted by Sullivan, “Oh, we won’t. As long as you give us what we want.” Sullivan picks up a remote control and turns on a small television. You see Sgt. Baker tied to a chair with a blindfold over his face. There is a masked man holding a gun at his forehead. You look down in disbelief. “What do you want?” You say. “You know very well what we want Captain McFaul.” “I told Morris when we got back from Germany, It’s gone. I swear. The files were burned in the attack.” You tell him. “I’m going to give you 10 seconds, Captain,” Sullivan tells you. “When your time is up, Baker will die.” “No!” The man on the TV pulled back the hammer on his handgun. “10…9…8…7…” “I don’t KNOW where the files are!” You scream. “6…5…” “God dammit Sullivan they’re gone!” Sullivan continues, “4…3…2…” “I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!!!” “1.” The gun shot rings in your ears. “Baker!” ''Mission 5-'' You’re playing as Daniel Shepard. “Did anybody see them?” Hawk asks. “No,” You, Richards, and Stevens say. “God damn, how did we not realize they were still back there?” Nobody said a thing. “Well…” You say, “They’re either dead or they’ve got ‘em.” “There’s only one way to find out,” Hawk states. He picks up his weapon and begins walking off. He turns around as he approaches the door to the building. “You boys comin?” You and the other two members of the team grab their weapons. You walk through the door and walk up to a black car. You break the window with your fist and unlock the door. You get in. “Dan, what the hell are you doing?” You begin to hotwire the car and start it up. “How the hell do you expect to get there?” You ask. ''Mission 6-'' You sit in the interrogation room, in disbelief. “Why are you doing this, Sullivan?” You ask. “Because Morris couldn’t.” Sullivan answers. “You killed two good men. My men. Is it really worth it?” You say. “Orders are orders.” Sullivan walks out of the room. You glance at the television screen and stare at Baker’s body. “God damn…” Suddenly, you hear shooting. Cpl. Hawk rushes into the room and cuts you loose from the chair. “What the hell-! What are you-” You run outside the room and see CIA agents limply lying on the floor. Sullivan is on the ground, and Shepard is holding a gun to his head. He is about to shoot, when you tell him not to. “Why? This bastard killed Baker and Davis!” Sullivan looks at you. He has blood running down his face where he had been hit. “We’re not going to kill him… Because we’re not monsters… We’re not like him.” You knock Sullivan out and ask Hawk what they are to do. “Allen has a chopper coming. We better make our way to the roof.” You guide the character through the hallway and up several flights up stairs. You open a door and are on top of the roof. A helicopter is hanging a few feet from the edge. “Jump!” Richards shouts. You watch as Shepard and Hawk jump onto the chopper. You then jump and are caught by Shepard. Stevens jumps after you, but loses his grip and begins to fall. You grab a hold of him and pull him up. “Holy shit! Thanks.” You nod to him. You look down as the police arrive. You see Sullivan run out of the building. He looks up at the helicopter. “Good job, team.” You say. ''Mission 7-'' “What did he say to you?” Shepard asks. “You know when we were in Germany a few years ago, in that old Nazi Scientists base?” The team nods. “He wanted the files we were sent to recover…” Hawk looks at you confused, “How did he know about that? My team and your team swore not to tell anyone.” You nod. “Are you saying one of us told them?” Richards asks. “I don’t know.” You are playing as Jonathon Hawk. You walk through the entrance to the building and are greeted by the guards. You walk further into the building and see two members of your squad. “Hey, Cpl!” One of them says. Their names are Jacob Clarke and Allen Willis. You question them to see if they know anything about how it got out about the files they found. Neither one of them knew. You believe them, and leave. As you are walking through a hall, you see Jay Seckler. You talk to him and ask him about if he has any idea what’s going on. You follow him back to his quarters and talk to him more. When you are done, you tll him thanks and goodbye. You turn around to leave, but are grabbed from behind and blood splatters on your face. You look down to see the tip of a knife protruding from your chest. “Sorry, Cpl.” Seckler says. You fall on the floor and the screen goes black. Category:HellHoundSlayer's Maps Category:Storyline Category:Hunter McFaul Category:Carter Stevens Category:Daniel Shepard Category:Allen Richards Category:Conner Davis Category:Scott Baker Category:General Reed Morris Category:Captain Kennedy Sullivan Category:President George Bush